Winter Angel
by Kizi1999
Summary: Read it as Craig grew up with his friend that is an angel that he met at the first snow of the winter. From age of 4, to 10, and until he stop seeing the angel when he reached the age of 15. Will he able to met the angel again?
1. Chapter 1

YEAR : 1999

"Craig...Craig, wake up." A woman shook her son who laid on a bed. The little boy slowly opens his grey eyes, still sleepy though. He yawn a bit as his mother walk towards to door. "Look outside, it's white all over outside." She smiled and closed the door.

A four year old boy blinked his eyes. "SNOW!" Craig jumped off from the bed excitedly. He ran to the window to see the pure white snow. "It's the first snow! Pure, white and cold." Craig toddled to reached the window. As he opened it with full of excitement, he met someone else...

His hair were messy and it's blonde in colour. The beautiful hazel eyes locks Craig attention. He wearing a white toga style dress. Craig thinks that he was beautiful when the first time he saw the boy. But, the boy has a pair of silver wings and a halo above his head.

The boy flew back a bit, his face is full of terror. "... Hi...?" The boy say. "Hi..." Craig replied.

- That was the morning of the heaviest snow in 5 years.

* * *

"Tweek?" Craig said, in front of his house, nuzzle his face to his blue scarf, hold the basket tightly but nothing were appear. "Tweek!" He called again.

"TWEEK! WH-" An angel covered Craig's mouth from behind. "Y-you're l-loud!" The angel whispered.

x~X~x

"I thought 'Angles' were beautiful women." Craig started their conversation at the downtown . Tweek was a bit surprised when Craig said that. Craig tilted his head up, "In a picture book I read, the 'angels' had long hair and big wings and wore pure white clothes and sparkled." He stopped talk for a while. "Is Tweek a woman?" Craig asked innocently. "No... so-sorry, I'm a guy.." Tweek answered gloomily.

"How old are you?"

"Um...much, much older than you think. But from judging it, my body look like 18."

Craig confused, he look at Tweek for an explanation. Tweek understood what the little boy meant so he begins, "W-well, there are 'angels' like that too, that ones that are much greater than I am...But there are also male angels like me and little angles like you." Tweek finished with a soft smile.

"Those are Tweek's friends?" Tweek look at Craig as he heard that. "Since Tweek is my friend, I wonder if I can be their friend too." Craig spoke, then he continued. "It was in a picture book! It said if you meet an angel, you can become happy. If I'm going to meet them, the more the better!" The little boy said, a wide smile across his face. Tweek stare at him for a moment. "I guess so.." The angel smile.

* * *

I've never had a friend...

'Up There' everyone hate me...

I wonder why from the time I was born I never had a place to belong.

"For the servant of god..."

"To use such foul language!"

"Even though you're an angel."

"The only part of you that shines is that golden hair."

"VULGAR!"

"THERE"S NO WAY YOU CAN POSSESS A PURE SPIRIT!"

"YOU'RE CUNNING AND **HATEFUL!**"

* * *

"Tweek?" Tweek gasp as he heard his name.

He completely out of his mind back then. "Ah...Sorry...?" He smiled shyly. "So, where are we going today?" He asked Craig. Craig place his finger at his chin. "Today we're going to pick flowers from across the river. I'm going to pick a bunch of flowers." Craig run faster on the sidewalk. "AH- Hey, it's not safe to hurry th-" Tweek become more worried when Craig fell down.

"U-uu-UUUuuuuwwwwaaaaahhhh~"

Tweek pick up the little boy and carried him like a mother. "You're hopeless..." Craig dried his face on Tweek's silver wings. "C-Craig!? Don't dry your face on my wing!" Tweek scolded him but there's no point of that.

"You came down again?" Tweek turn his head, it was Kyle, the grim raeper. "You've been here a lot recently." Kenny the vampire joined in. "Is he crying? Did something sad happen?" Wendy the cupid asked.

"No, he tripped and fell earlier." Tweek shrugged. "Oh, that's terrible.." The cupid felt pity for the little boy. "I'm sure it hurt, you're a big boy for picking yourself back up." Kenny ruffle Craig's head. "Tweek is here. So you're alright now." Kyle smiled. Kenny elbowed Kyle, Kyle didn't pleased about it. "We're going to pick flowers from across the river. They're really pretty now." Kyle said. "We do?" Kenny look at the grim, Wendy elbowed him. "Ouch?"

Tweek started his walk towards the destination. Craig stopped crying, he begin to cheerful with his new friends. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, the spring fairies make it bloom." Wendy wipe away Craig's tears. Tweek smile a bit, he felt happy when he saw the boy's smiled.

* * *

As an angel,

I can see them.

Grim Raeper, Vampire, Cupid, Fairies... All living things

"Are you sure you're not an angel?" Tweek asked Craig, who completely confused.

* * *

Long Time Ago

"Tweek! Over there!" Craig pointed to the land that full with colorful flowers, he jumped of from Tweek and ran towards the flowers. Tweek and the others was amaze the beauty of the land. The angel like when the wind blew to his hair. "You really like that kid huh?" Kenny said."Huh? W-what?" Tweek blushed. Kyle nodded "Yeah, but it's a good thing I guess... I meant that you looked more relaxed."

Before Tweek could respond, "Hey, you guys!" Wendy wave her hand up to the air. "We need to get going now." The vampire and the grim raeper shrugged. "Well, bye for now Tweek." Kyle waved his hand. Tweek gave a small wave back.

"Tweek, here." Craig walk to Tweek and gave him a blue coloured flower. Tweek kneel down and laughed with the boy.

When I Was An Angel.

* * *

**I decided to stopped a fanfic called 'Life As A Cat' for a while, but it will continued. Hope you enjoyed this crappy fanfic.**

**-Kizi1999**


	2. Angel That Shed His Tears

YEAR : 2005

Craig was standing in front of his house with the angel. "Wasn't being with an angel...supposed to make me happy?" Craig said gloomily looking at the ground. "It's your f-fault for overslept.." Tweek said as he look at the sky.

Craig suddenly started to crying. "Bu-but Tweek was sleep-sleeping with me! Being late on the first day of school!" The cried become louder. Tweek sighed, "I-I said i-it was my fault too..." The angel kneel down and wipe the tears of the 10 boy. "You're going to oversleep when you stay up until the middle of the night! Well, I was asleep too though.." Tweek wipe the boy's face. "But I was so excited I couldn't sleep!" Craig spoke.

Tweek let go a small sigh, he heard Craig mumbled a bit. "I thought about a lot of things, like I can make friends and what kinds of things we're going to do..." Craig sobbed. "Tomorrow I'll wake up properly!" The boy clench his hand.

Tweek was impressed how Craig reacted about school. Past few years, he always complained how boring it is, how stupid the teacher was. But then, he noticed that Craig was pretty excited about being in forth grade.

The angel's hand move slowly towards the head of the boy and he pat it. "You've grown up, huh?" Tweek smiled at Craig. The boy felt warm through his face as he see the angel's smile. "Starting tomorrow, you wake me up Tweek." Craig said with a wide grin. "What? W-wake up on your own." Tweek object it.

* * *

Years to years... they both build happiness. They have ate an ice cream together, played together, get lost in the woods...together?

Tweek could heard the boy'voice, calling his name.

"Tweek!"

"Hey Tweek!"

"Tweekers."

"Listen Tweek.."

Tweek, today.."

"Tweek."

Until the year of 2010..

* * *

YEAR : 2010

Tweek stood aside, looking at the fifteen year old boy. The two grown-up parents yell at him, Tweek could saw Craig holding his grudge.

Craig turns his head and walked upstairs, towards his room. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE CRAIG TUCKER!" His mother shout. "CRAIG MOTHER FUCKING TUCKER!" His father yell at the boy.

Tweek felt pity for his friend. The angel flew towards the room, he saw the boy standing in front of the door that lead to the door. When Tweek tried to approach Craig, he felt scared, sadness. But, as a friend or an angel, they must do their best to make them happy.

"Hey, did you get in a fight with your parents again? Cheer up, it happens all the time right?" Tweek spoke softly, then he continued. "Your parents..They just worried about y-..." His sentences were cut off when Craig said something... that hurt Tweek a lot.

"Tweek, could you shut up for a bit!"

Craig slammed the door as hard as he could.

* * *

The words, it's just like an arrow shoot through your heart.

He suddenly became foul-mouthed.

screaming everyday...

I wonder what it was

I wonder what happened

The light surrounding child...

Is disappeared.

* * *

Craig laid his head on his study desk, Tweek still scared to say a word after Craig scold him. But he think that he had to cheer him up.

Tweek kneel down beside the desk and placed his hand on the desk. "Hey Craig. your mother and father...It's not like they're saying they hate you. You shouldn't let it get to you." Tweek stopped for a while, but nothing was responding. "Sometimes thing's just don't go well, you've always said that, right?" Tweek tilted his head to see Craig's face.

It didn't seem like Craig care about it, Tweek decided to change the topic. "Wh-when it gets to be spring, let's go see the flowers across the river again. We h-haven't gone in a while, so I'm sure the others will be happy too..." And again, Craig just sit still like a statue. "... At least answer something." Tweek rolls his eyes. He getting impatience.

The angel jumped up, his face was full with anger. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, AT LEAST LOOK AT ME! IF ALL YOU DO IS LOOK DOWN YOU"LL JUST KEEP FEELING WORSE!" Tweek move his hand to shake Craig's shoulder but...

His hand slipped through.

Tweek quickly pull his hand back. He was shocked. "W-what? What's happen?" He thought as he look at his hands, then to Craig. "C-Craig? Don't ignore me. Is this some kind of joke?"Craig just look down, Tweek started to worried about losing his best friend. "Don't just sit there silently, I'm talking like this, so say something too..." The boy keep looking down. "I"M TALKING TO YOU!" Tweek rose his voice.

The angel stopped as the boy rise his head and staring at him, blankly.

"Ah, I'm sorry for being r-rude. So you do hear m-"

Craig slammed the desk and get up. But he walked through Tweek instead of saying something.

Tweek turned his head, looking at the boy who laid on the bed. His blanket covered his whole body. Tweek flapped his wings closer to Craig's bed. He felt sadness, despair and lonely. "Craig, c-can't you see me?" The angel standing beside the bed waiting for a respond, but none of the words came out from the boy's mouth. Tweek stare at him as he recalled the moment of his first conversation with Craig at the river.

* * *

_YEAR 1999_

_"Hey Tweek?" The little boy called his name. "Why is Tweek here all the time? Don't you have to go home to the sky?" Craig asked the angel, while holding his sandwich. Tweek look at Craig and smile. "Well, the truth is I do have to go back, but.." He stopped. "But what?" Craig took his first bite._

_"It's okay as long as I'm making a human happy and protecting them. But if I don't return for a really long time, 'God' might bring me back." Tweek smiled as he finished his explaination._

_"Then you should stay with me forever!" Craig jumped, his sandwich was finished though... "Huh?" Tweek tilted his head. "Being with Tweek is fun, and it makes me really happy. So 'God' won't get mad! So Tweek will be with me forever!" Craig smiled._

_"Hm.. Is that so..?"_

_"It's true and I say so it's certain!" _

_"Even if you say that.."_

_"It'll be fine!"_

_Craig sat down beside Tweek and hugged him. _

**_"W_****_hen I grow up and become strong, _**I"ll protect Tweek from 'God'!"

* * *

YEAR : 2010

That was your dream from when you believed it would all

come true.

The angel stare at the boy and suddenly a tears starting to flowing down his cheek. "CRAIG!" He covered his tearful fave with his hands.

That was the first time, that even I as an angel...

Knew what it was to shed tears...

* * *

The tears were patter on the blanket, and Craig started to blink a bit. He rustled his head out of the blanket. He saw something sparkle lying down next to him. "Tweek?"

It's a feather of an angel's wings.

* * *

**DONE! I doing this is not from any religion, I respect all of religion that exist okay? Hope you enjoyed and please leave a reviews at least.**

**-Kizi1999**


	3. Heaven On Earth

**The last chapter is here...Let it begin!**

* * *

YEAR : 2012

"Zzt... Good morning to all our listeners, how are you doing on this cold morning?" A radio speak next to a seventeen year old boy who still refused to got up. "The temperature this morning is 21 degrees! The coldest this winter at this studio too." Craig let go a loud groan.

"It's white all over outside!"

Craig blink his grey eyes and sits up on the bed. "Snow.." He said. The teen still sleepy though. "... I guess I should go buy something, I don't have anything to eat..."

x~X~x

It was cold outside, Craig already put on his usual blue jacket, jeans and his his blue hat. He noticed that his old scarf that he usually wore when he was four lying on the sofa. "Guess this won't hurt..." He pick up his scarf on wear it, the scarf is smaller but it was enough to warm up his neck.

* * *

The teen make his way back home after brought some Mc'Donalds, the snow started to fall heavier than before. " 'Jesus'! It's too cold!" Craig started to complaining. "This is why I can't stand of winter!" He pull his scarf closer to his face.

"I hate snow so much..." Craig mumbled.

* * *

When it snows, I remember...

That guy who came from the sky one snowy day...

And who one day disappeared without a trace.

"Even though we were together for that long, isn't it rude to leave without saying goodbye?" Craig thought to himself, still holding the paper bag of his food.

I tried calling out, pretending I had forgotten.

I tried going to places we went together.

I tried searching everywhere I could think of, but he wasn't there...

"Maybe he was brought back by 'God'? He probably got sick of me and went home..." Craig walked through the snow with some thought of his. " He is an angel, he said the truth was he did have to go back...Didn't he?" Suddenly a small tear drip on Craig's face. He sniffed and wipe away his tears with his sleeve.

Even though he knew..

I'm a bit crybaby...

Now.

I don't have wings to wipe away my tears.

* * *

Craig placed his Mc'D on his dining table. He glare at the window, "It's white all over...Outside huh?" Craig make his way towards the window. Once he reached the window, he let a sigh. "Yeah, right..." He thought nothing will happened but...

A body that covered with a white cloth fell into his living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Craig quickly step back and fall on the carpet. "A FUCKING DEAD BODY! THIS IS WAY TOO SCARY THAN THE 'QUIET ONES' TRAILER!" Craig panic. The body started to rustled a bit as soon as Craig stop panic, Craig saw to body moved and he walked closer, slowly. "Hey are you okay? Now I guess I won't be accused of being a murde-..." The teen saw the body's messy blonde hair.

"T-TweeK?" Craig kneel down. The body rise as the name being called, and it's scared Craig a bit. "Cr-Craig..." Tweek's eyes begin to teary, Craig doesn't know how to reacted, he finally found Tweek and now what?

Tweek pull the cloth closer to him and gave Craig a hug, the angel was crying at Craig's shoulder. "Tw-Tweekers! What is this all of a sudden!?" Craig blushed as Tweek still hugging him. "First of all, where have you been all this..." Craig slide his hands behind Tweek's back and something not right...

"Hey, what happened to your wings?"

"I-I threw them away..." The blonde rasped. His voice sound a little different.

Craig pushed Tweek a bit. " What's happen to your voice?" Craig asked. Then he asked again, "Do you have a cold? Are you hurt?" But Tweek shook his head. "Then what in the fucking world is wrong..." Craig sighed. A few minutes later. Tweek point his finger up to the sky.

"I..l-left it u-up the-there..." Craig was listening what's his friend said. "I s-said if I could be w-with you, I didn't need it.." Tweek smiled shyly, his tears still flowing down to his cheek as same as Craig. Craig grin, "Good grief, You're really an idiot aren't you!" Craig pulled the blonde for hug. "Welcome home Tweekers."

* * *

-That was a snowy day two years ago.

After that, I heard the story bit by bit

Apparently it's a terrible thing for an angel to cast off it's wings

and both 'God' and other angles were absolutely furious

But luckily, Kyle, Kenny and Wendy stopped them before it's get worse...

The pain of having your wings torn off is that of having your body ripped apart

and having your voice taken is like having your throat burned

He doesn't want to say it, But I feel like he received a lot of other punishments as well.

"Why did you disappear?"

"Why did you come back?"

I didn't ask and he didn't say

But at this point I guess it's not really necessary to have an answer, is it?

* * *

YEAR : 2014

Craig put on his sneakers, "Tweek, let's go. Are you done getting ready?" The blonde came down from the stairs. "You still didn't know how to button up your shirt properly..." Craig look at Tweek's green shirt. "W-well I used to wear that fl-fluttery outfit..." Tweek recalled his 'toga' cloth.

x~X~x

They both have a little scroll at the town. Everyone thought that Tweek was a newcomer at that time. Now he live with Craig at his house.

"It's nice weather huh?" Craig look at the sky, Tweek stare at the sky. (Well you know as an angel you lived 'up there') "Do you want to go back?" Craig point his finger to the sky and Tweek quickly shook his head. "Oh, I see..." Craig understood what's Tweek trying to say.

"I have so-something to d-do, so ev-even if I die...I won't go back.." Tweek blushed a bit. Craig just could smile, "Then I guess you'll have to do plenty of bad stuff while you're alive huh, You're going to hell." Craig teased. "What! Oh 'Jesus'!"Tweek pulled his hair.

"It'll be fine" Craig said. "H-how?" Tweek asked.

"Whether it's from 'God' or demons, this guy will protect you." Craig smile a bit and that make Tweek blushed. Tweek patted Craig's head like he did when Craig is ten years old. They both laughed happily and make their way to the destination.

* * *

Though I'm not an angel now, though I can never go back to the angels,

I made two decisions when I cast off my wings

**That I'll always be by your side.**

**To make you happy.**

**and**

**That I'll protect you**

**from everything that would make you sad.**

"Just kidding.." The both of the boys share the same thought. "Tweek, over there!" Craig point at the land of flowers across the river.

* * *

And so...

the two angels who cast off their wings...

Lived happily ever after,

In the heaven they found on earth.

**THE END**


End file.
